


It's Nothing

by AmberRain076



Category: Code Lyoko
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, My two favorite characters, References to Killer Music
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmberRain076/pseuds/AmberRain076
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He always brush it off, saying it's nothing.... when Odd knows it's not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings to my first ever Code Lyoko fanfic! This show has been my childhood and it has came back to me thanks to the show being all over on Youtube (excuse Code Lyoko Evolution, I don't watch that). Anywho, this idea didn't leave my head for days ever since I watched the entire series. Ulrich and Odd are my favorite characters (I do ship them, hee hee), so why not make a little drabble about them? I hope everyone's in character and things go well for my first story. Thanks for reading!

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"Quit it, Odd." The stoic brunette scowled from his desk, holding a book of Algebra along with a study sheet. "I'm trying to study."

_Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap. Tap._

"I can't help it! Studying like this is putting a damper on my good mood!" Odd responds, tapping the end of his pencil on his notebook.

"Well, it's putting a damper on my concentration," Ulrich responds annoyingly, irritated. His eyes are shaped like daggers.

Odd exhales, leaning against the wall with his arms behind his head. His grouchy roommate always sulk when something's wrong. He knew why. It could be of Yumi and Ulrich getting into a fight. It could be William and Ulrich getting into a fight against Yumi. Sometimes it could be stress, but as usual, Ulrich doesn't say a word or explain until his emotions go haywire.

"C'mon, can't you at least tell me, good buddy?" he ponders, demanding an answer. He knew he could be aggravating Ulrich, but it would be the only way to know what's going on.

"It's nothing," Ulrich states dryly, irises focused on his textbook. He runs his index finger along the right side of his forehead, trying to think.

 _It's nothing._ Of course he brushed it off. It was becoming even more obvious and apparent. Odd takes the book from him, causing him to reach for it, but the blonde kept the book in the air.

"Odd, give it back!" Ulrich demands in frustration, as Odd waves his pointer finger in a taunting motion.

"Ah ah ah! If you would have told me, we wouldn't have to resort to this!" Odd mocks, smiling playfully. "C'mon, tell me!"

"It's not important," Ulrich defends, placing his hands in his pockets, sulking.

"But you haven't said a word this whole week," Odd explains, causing the once Lyoko samurai to sigh heavily. "We've all been worried."

Ulrich sits back in his desk chair, mindlessly swiveling it around in circles. He was not one to admit his feelings when he's upset, or of anything else. He normally bottles up his emotions, having a straight face. 

"When X.A.N.A unleashed an attack on Earth... you got hurt. Remember when you had to be sent to the infirmary?"

Odd raises a brow, scratching his chin. "Wait..." he starts, trying to pull the puzzle pieces together. "You're still not down on how I got affected by that killer music, right?"

Ulrich didn't respond, leaning back in his seat. His expression tries to be unfeeling, but only somber absorbs it. That answers Odd's question perfectly. He's still hung up on that event, even when X.A.N.A. is over with.

"Hey," Odd speaks encouragingly, walking over to him and bending down to meet his gaze. "It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is," Ulrich bickers, balling up his fists. "Why does everyone say it's not my fault? Even Jeremie said it's not my fault!"

"...Because it's not," Odd retorts calmly, placing a hand on his shoulder. Ulrich stiffens. "You know it's not."

Ulrich sinks in his chair. "And how can you be so sure?" He folds his arms.

"'Cause it's X.A.N.A.'s doing."

Odd's response makes him stop swirling his chair around. That's true. X.A.N.A. did cause that killer music, not to mention many other terrible things.

"Fair point," Ulrich remarks, still gazing at his roommate who is rocking out on his headphones. He snatches the book back, expelling through his nose. "....And thanks."

"Nooooo problem!" He feels a playful slap on his back.

He listens to him jamming to his song, smiling while shaking his head.

_Odd can be a pain in the behind sometimes, but Ulrich knew, when push comes to shove, he is always there for him in time of need._


End file.
